Navigation devices, such as portable navigation devices and mobile phones, are often able to be used for several modes of transportation. For example, a user may employ the same navigation device while walking as a pedestrian and while driving in an automobile. Although navigation devices may be customized by the user to provide the information most relevant to the utilized mode of transportation, such customization is often cumbersome, tedious, and inconvenient. As such, users are often unable to fully utilize the operating modes provided by navigation devices.